


Hummingbird

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Everyone Is Gay, Fantasy, Gay, Grief/Mourning, Guard Liam, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kinda, Kings & Queens, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Prince Harry Styles, Princes & Princesses, Slave Louis, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, no one dies u'll just have to see, slight niam?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hummingbirds?" Louis snorted. "What's so special about them, anyways?"Harry raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window with hummingbirds surrounding it. He opened the glass and stuck his head out to look at the flying creatures, who did not show any fear as Harry observed them. "Hummingbirds symbolize light and joy. They encourage people to have an optimistic outlook on life, to keep living."Whereas Louis is a runaway bandit and ends up in what he thinks is an abandoned castle. While Harry is a prince and takes special interest in hummingbirds.





	Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'll be the first to admit that Beast Within the Beauty is trash lmao. I wrote it when I was a freshmen in high school and newish to writing. So, I decided to rewrite it with an actual plot, because I kept pulling shit out of my ass lmaoo. However, I hope you enjoy this more and idk if I should delete the other story just yet.

He was finally there. 

Louis grinned to himself as he looked at the castle before him. After a lengthy walk up the mountain, he finally reached its beauty. It's tall brick structure held up many different floors, with contrasting colored house-like rooms strategically placed on the towers on every side of the castle. It was beautiful, and from what he could tell, abandoned. From Louis’ perspective, it was the best hideout for the time being. 

He was certain that it was abandoned because long ago, a war broke out between the townspeople and the queen. Due to the Queen not putting in a set church or religion, it began to stir into a major conflict and people had began to set fire to the town. Eventually, the people had ambushed the castle and killed the queen as she tried to save her children. People were unsure if the children survived, but it was almost certain. 

Louis grinned to himself at the place, grateful that he finally found a nice hideout and that it wasn't burned down from the war. He rested his hands on his knees and began to catch his breath as he stared at the beauty in front of him. 

Although he was panting from the long climbed, he continued to the castle and looked for an entrance. For such a large place, finding a way in seemed to be difficult. The castle looked to be well kept before eventually abandoning it. Whatever the reason may have been, Louis would gladly take it into his hands - only until he wasn't wanted anymore. 

Once he found a door towards the back, he ran straight to it. Louis then looked around to make sure no actually lived in the castle and began to wiggle the doorknob around. 

It was unlocked. 

He thanked the heavens and continued in, the door creaking as it slowly opened. Louis slowly crept in, making sure no other bandits were hiding out in the castle as well. And wow, the castle was very well kept; it seemed as if the inside of this large kitchen was cleaned yesterday. There was no sign of being abandoned. Louis began to question himself about the castle actually being deserted, but he shook his head and continued in.   
He could definitely see himself living here, it was beautiful and just his style. He grinned to himself and began creeping more in. 

Outside of the kitchen, he could see the most elegant looking design strategically placed along the walls. He could tell from the doorway, that the ceilings were very large and most likely had massive chandeliers lighting it. It was truly beautiful, even if he had only seen two rooms so far. Louis wondered what the bedrooms looked like and if they were furnished. 

“Yeah, they were wanting to come see Harry.” A voice began to speak. Louis’ eyes widened at the voice, it was coming near. He cursed to himself and began to look around for a hiding place. Quickly, he looked at the cupboard next to him and without thinking, he began to stuff himself inside. 

“Like he’ll agree.” Another voice replied with a chuckle. “What are you cooking for dinner?”

Louis was freaking out; he began to pray inside of his head, hoping the voices don't come any nearer to the cupboard he was hiding in. Bandits already claimed the castle, and surely if they found him, Louis would either be killed at the spot or sold out for a hefty price. He bit the inside of his cheek and began to listen in to the conversation again. 

“I think Harry wants spaghetti or some sort.” 

The other voice laughed again. “For someone so professional, he's such a kid.”

“Hey, be careful. He might hear you.” The first said warningly. “Anyways, I need to start dinner. I'll talk to you later.”

“Alright, have fun with the pasta.”

As if Louis’ prayers were ignored, the inevitable happened. The cupboard was opened and Louis was looking terrified into a blonde man’s eyes. The man furrowed his eyebrows and began to back away and grabbed a knife from the counter. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and he began to pray harder than he had before. 

“Liam? Can you come back here? I think we have a visitor.” The blonde man said hesitantly. 

-

“What were you doing in the castle?” 

Louis looked up at the blonde man weakly; his face was flushed red from the several hits to his cheeks from keeping silent. It was cold, very cold. He could tell that they were holding him in a basement; with the cold cement floors and brick walls. 

Complete torture

The blonde man struck Louis’ cheek again as he kept silence. “Listen, I don't want to call Prince Harry down here, so you better speak.”

Louis jerked his head up, immediately furrowing his eyebrows. The castle was supposed to be abandoned, there wasn't a town for miles. Why would a prince be here? He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed himself in his mind. Louis was dead, extremely dead. Not only was he already wanted, but he snuck into a castle. He let out a groan and looked back down. 

“Since you're not talking, I'm giving you until night for you make up your mind. You do not want Harry down here, I promise you.” With that, the blonde man began to walk off, slamming the metal door on his way out. 

He was chained up like a dog. Cuff wrapped around his wrists and connected to the wall. Not only that, but they stripped him of his clothes, now he was wearing a holey tan shirt and brown trousers. His other nice clothes were taken away. Louis would probably never see them again. 

A true prisoner, he was. 

Louis shivered as the room felt like it became colder at the minute. He remembered doctors had warned them a year ago of overexposure to cold environments. People had died from being too cold. Their tactic was to freeze him, wasn't it? Freeze him until he finally spoke and confessed to his crimes. Louis would rather die. 

It felt like many hours were passing and Louis kept curling up into a ball in attempt to keep warm. Every breath he let out, he could see and he couldn't tell what was hallucinations or real life. The shivering had came to a stop and Louis stared at the brick walls. They were going to kill him, he might as well remove his clothing to speed up the process. As Louis pondered on quickening his death, he heard the metal door open. Although, he was unsure if his mind was playing tricks with him or not. 

“What is your name?” A loud voice boomed, echoing off the walls. 

Louis turned his head at the direction of the voice and saw a man standing before him. He couldn't make out his face, his eyelids kept closing and opening again. The room was spinning and Louis began to speak incoherent words. As he spoke words that didn't sound the slightest like English, a tug on his collar brought his attention. The man’s face was more clear now. 

“What is your name?”

The man had green eyes. 

Before closing his eyes again, Louis’ dry lips cracked open slightly and he whispered. “Louis.”

-

Birds were chirping. It was the first thing Louis noticed; he wasn't dead. He couldn't move, but he could hear his surroundings. The birds sang an unfamiliar tune to each other, always singing the next chorus with no direction. Louis scrunched his nose as the feeling came back to his joint. He let out a soft whimper before his eyes cracked open. 

As he looked around, his eyes furrowed and his heart immediately began to pound. He was in a foreign room, the exact opposite of the cell he once was in. Louis sat up quickly, and looked around. He was in a soft bed, softer than the one he once had at home. A white knitted sweater laid on his chest, along with black cotton pants around his waist. The walls were painted a pristine white with sunlight peeking out the yellow curtains. Small little birds were drawn by the windows and somehow fit the cheerful sounds of the small birds outside. 

Where was he? Louis swung his legs over the bed and planted himself on the ground. He felt uneasy and heavy when he got up from the bed. The room began to spin, causing Louis to grab back on the bed for support. He let out a breath, feeling his body focusing again. With a last breath, he pushed himself of the bed and stumbling over to a window. 

Outside was the familiar woods he was once in, and the building he sat in was the castle. Louis turned back around and looked at the door. Why was he here? They left him to die, they were going to freeze him to death. Yet, he was placed into this room, with the birds singing by the windows. 

The door suddenly opened, causing Louis to jump and back up closer to the window. The person who came in was the same as before, the blonde boy who left him to die. He didn't pay any attention to Louis as he placed a wad of folded clothes on desk. The boy turned back around to look at the bed, alarmed that no one laid in it. He sung his head around and met Louis’ crystal blue eyes. 

“Christ, you scared me.” The blonde boy let out a breath. “You should get back in bed, I'm sure you're not feeling very well.”

“Why am I not dead?” Louis’ hoarse voice croaked. 

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. “You don't sound very well. Please get in bed, Harry will explain later.”

Harry… 

Louis began to make his way back to the bed, feeling the blonde boy's eyes burning his skin. Harry was the man who approached Louis before he passed out, wasn't he? 

The green eyes. 

“Who is Harry?” Louis asked as he sat down on the bed. 

He snickered. “Don't you remember? He was in there when you lost consciousness.”

“I don't really remember much.”

The blonde boy smirked and began to walk out of the door. Before leaving, he said: “Prince Harry Styles, brother of Queen Gemma.”


End file.
